


Calm in the Storm

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sort of similar vibes to Crash and Burn, They're dancing at a party at the great hall, if you've read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: The energy must’ve somehow flickered over to her, because not a few moments later Ruff found herself discarding her mug somewhere across the worn wooden table she was seated at, her fingers beginning to drum against the course, knotted wood in time to the faint drum she couldn't quite see over the crowd.She allowed herself to shut her eyes for a few moments, allowing the rhythm of the music to completely fill her, only being released through her soft humming to the song she couldn't quite place, but seemed to know anyway. Her fingers continued their steady drum, and for a second, the thought it might be nice to be living on the dance floor crossed her mind before she quickly dispelled that idea, her humming stopping abruptly as she forced her eyes back open.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Calm in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a piece of art done by the ever amazing @taco-not-bell on Tumblr, so thank you so much for your amazing fan art.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The environment was intoxicating. It felt like the room was pulsing with energy, almost in time to her heartbeat.

The room should've felt suffocating, what with the dozens of people filling the large area. Some stood on the dance floor, their bodies swaying in time to the rhythm of the deafening music flooding the area, moving alongside the gentle breeze cooling the otherwise heated room.

She watched as they swayed in the hazy lighting the large flickering fire to the back of the room cast. She scanned the room, none of the faces seeming familiar in the dim lighting, but a smile forcing its’ way onto her lips anyway. Their happiness was contagious, no one in the room harbouring a single care in the world, letting go of pressures and expectations, if only for a moment.

The room held the faint smell of the ever present fire, paired with whatever food had been served a few hours ago, mixing with the movement of around a hundred vikings. Yet the room, Berk, had never felt more alive. The energy was electric, sparking all in the room, drawing them together in their sporadic dances.

Though most were gathered in the centre of the large room, others, the ones set aside like her, were crowded around a few wooden tables shoved to the back of the room… though maybe crowded was a stretch. There were only a few others around her, the hypnotic beat drawing most to the dance floor.

The energy must’ve somehow flickered over to her, because not a few moments later Ruff found herself discarding her mug somewhere across the worn wooden table she was seated at, her fingers beginning to drum against the course, knotted wood in time to the faint drum she couldn't quite see over the crowd.

She allowed herself to shut her eyes for a few moments, allowing the rhythm of the music to completely fill her, only being released through her soft humming to the song she couldn't quite place, but seemed to know anyway. Her fingers continued their steady drum, and for a second, the thought it might be nice to be living on the dance floor crossed her mind before she quickly dispelled that idea, her humming stopping abruptly as she forced her eyes back open.

When her gaze came back into focus, it finally landed on a familiar face as Snotlout sat on the bench next to her, his smile as electric as the party itself as he grabbed her mug from where it had been cast aside, haphazardly taking a swig.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, choosing instead to train them back on the nameless faces filling the room before her. How could he act as if nothing had happened between them, as if everything in their world was absolutely perfect? He shouldn't be here. But then, neither should she, she supposed. After all, she had been avoiding him.

They had never just been friends, that much was clear to her. There was a spark between them that no matter how hard she tried, Ruff could not quell. So she had elected to ignore it, vying him to do the same. But Snotlout had never really been one to take hints. He had told her, after a kiss she had sworn meant nothing, that he wanted more.

Didn't want to keep up their no-strings-attached “relationship”. He had told her he loved her, and she had ran. And Ruff still wasn't sure if that was the smartest or dumbest decision of her life.

Feelings were dangerous. A relationship, especially with him, was dangerous. If you play with fire, you’re sure to get burned. If she admitted feeling anything towards him, it’d give him liberty to walk over her heart… and that could destroy the friendship they'd managed longer than she could remember.

She didn't have time to process if she really believed he could do any of what that nagging voice in her head claimed before he snapped her back to reality with a simple question that shocked her more than it should have.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asked simply, gesturing to the floor in front of them with a smile.

No. Her mind immediately responded, a retort already working its’ way onto the tip of her tongue. This was dangerous, she knew if she said yes, she’s tell him the truth, she’d let him see into her heart that longed to connect with his.

Her heart rate quickened as it seemed to jump to her throat, the simple question posed by the man now holding a hand out towards her laced with so many strings. Ones she feared would tie them together but… was that a bad thing? Or had she just gotten too used to pushing people away that it felt natural?

She shoved any thoughts aside, taking the moment, risk and all, and letting him lead her into the centre of the crowded room, couples now twirling all around them, forcing them closer together.

She let him lead her in an unplanned dance, the sloppy steps causing both of them to laugh breathily as they moved in time with one another. Sure, the dance may not have been perfect, but when had either of them ever fit that mold?

Ruff allowed herself a breath of freedom. She would face the music of her choices in the morning, she would decide what they meant to each other some other time. For now it was only them in the middle of a completely packed room, and she had never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is here: https://taco-not-bell.tumblr.com/post/613966425372196864/they-dance-with-love if you're interested.


End file.
